


木曜日の片隅に

by HatsuSyoujyou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuSyoujyou/pseuds/HatsuSyoujyou





	木曜日の片隅に

【很雷，慎慎慎】

二十二点二十二分  
锦户亮盯着床对面的墙，一动不动。

每周四的这个时候，墙的另一边都会传来旖旎的声音。男人，年上。  
最初不是没觉得困扰，但他也不是那种为了这种事去跟房东开口的人。

开始了。  
喘息声中间夹杂着压抑的呜咽，不知道另一方是怎样的人，那人不怎么发出声音。  
男人情动之下会说慢一点，慢一点，但是肉与肉撞击的声响频度一点没降低。  
最后沉默几秒之后，男人会发出像是哭泣一样的呜咽声，随即慢慢安静下来。

锦户亮捡到过邻居的东西，钥匙，手机，甚至被风吹到他这边的衬衫。  
还给对方的时候，那人也只是隔着门感谢他，态度还算好，但是总是不愿意多说话似的。  
男人带着厚重的眼睛，前发遮着眼睛，脸色苍白。  
听说是个小说家，生活很不规律。

“这个，你的吧。”  
锦户亮敲开他的房门，把电梯门口捡到的圆珠笔递给他。  
“是的……谢谢。”  
那个人低着头，从门缝里伸出手来。  
反常的是门里面飘出了料理的香味，像是红烩牛腩。  
“在做饭？”  
“嗯，是……是朋友带来的。您……要吃些吗？还挺多的。”  
第一次听对方说这么多，锦户亮有些惊讶。

房间里意外地整洁，完全不像是想象中的混乱。锦户亮看了看面对自己卧室的那堵墙，是他家的起居室一角。  
男人给他盛了一碟，拘谨地坐在一边。

时不时地偷偷抬起眼睛看看他。

锦户亮默默地吃了几块，味道很好。但是还没等他说出什么赞美的话时，门口就传来了粗暴的怒吼。

横山裕的男朋友似乎是嫉妒心很强的人，在锦户亮离开时一直死死盯着他。

这一天，还没到二十二点，墙的那一边就传来了声音。

“轻一点……很痛……”  
头一次听到这句话。  
“很痛……拜托你……”  
锦户亮不由自主地走近那堵墙，把手贴到上面。  
他没办法做什么。对方软弱的求饶听起来不能算是完全的求助，而且如果他做了什么，偷听别人情事的事就暴露无疑了。  
“很……痛……”  
横山裕的声音就在一墙之隔的对面。甚至可以听到他声音中的颤抖。  
锦户亮望着墙，上面什么都没有。  
可是他似乎看到了那个善妒的男友的眼神。  
“……”  
横山没再出声了。  
锦户亮背对着墙握紧拳头，决定出门买包烟。  
可以顺便敲门，把洗干净的碟子还给他。  
在玄关穿鞋。他害怕得手都在颤抖，像是要去做什么坏事一样。

“咚！！！！”  
锦户亮被吓得哆嗦了一下。  
似乎是什么东西撞击到墙上的声音。  
这之后的十秒，对面都没有任何声音了。  
锦户亮反应过来时已经站到了他家门口，手里握着棒球球棒。  
门开了。  
横山裕慢慢地探出头来，脸上沾了很多暗红色的液体。  
“是不是，吵到你了？”  
“……”  
锦户亮摇了摇头。

横山裕赤裸的上半身有很多伤痕。新的和旧的。他慢慢地把门打开。视野里只能看到房间深处有一双男人的脚。似乎还在痉挛。

锦户亮把球棒放下来。  
“你……你安全就好。”  
像是松了口气。  
横山裕呆了一下，抬起手用袖子擦了擦脸上的褐红色痕迹。  
“警察来之前……我可以在你家坐坐吗。”他露出腼腆不安的神情。

锦户亮郑重地点了点头，向他伸出手。

-end


End file.
